Zero Magi Altria Magica
by Yami Mizumi
Summary: Another story... In another dimension, the Holy Grail and servants did not exist. In this universe, Witches and Warlocks exist as do magical people who have obtained contracts with creatures known as Incubators.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I was browsing the internet and there was a pic replacing Homura with Gil and Madoka with Saber/Altria so yeah... New story... And I haven't updated my other one much... Who cares. The whole point: Fate series people replace the original PMMM cast. Well, the magical girls at least. I know kill me. So just read this anyway because what else am I supposed to say? I dunno. Review!

Disclaimer: Yami Mizumi does not own anything except for this plot and story. If I owned the characters, I would filthy rich. Wished I did, but don't.

Homura: Gilgamesh. Yes, I know this is so sill but hey! I wanted to do this! I'll make him wear something... Not girly. Or would I? -Evil smile. Rubbing hands together- Homura personality.

Madoka: Saber. Well duh. A mix of both personalities. Or I could just give her split personality disorder but that's a hassle.

Sayaka: Hmmm... Kerry. I won't mind killing him. Besides, toward the later episodes, they both are about efficiency. More like Sayaka then much more like Kiritsugu. People change.

Kyoko: Still thinking. Might not change her.

Mami: Irisviel. They both are lonely and we know that friends mean a lot to them. And family. Besides, I can't stand having Iri dead forever. (Q.Q) Who would kill innocent sweet Iri!? (7 T.T 7) Both personalities are similar so no worries there.

Here's the story!

**_Zero Magi Altria Magica_**

**_-Episode 1- Part 1- Have we met before?_**

Altria found herself in a world not her own. She ran down the hall rushing through patterns consisting of black and white repetitively. She had to get out. No matter what and though she was panting, she continued to run in hopes of escaping.

Yes! There was that one object beside her not of the strange colors in this dream, or was it a nightmare? A green exit sign. She paused to take a breath and walked up the stairs to the pathway out the illusion.

She pushed the door open to view the city in white. When she came to her senses, she realized she seemed to be on a giant tree or something of the sorts. She gasped viewing a gigantic set of gears rotating like clockwork.

Certain buildings were broken yet fixated in midair as if time stopped or gravity no longer existed in this hellish nightmare. There she saw a boy wearing a shield and jumping inhuman heights toward the clock like creature.

A building fell on him and crushed him into another building. Her body froze, shocked cold with horror. All that ran through her mind was: I can't help someone in need when they need support the most. Next to her was a fox like creature saying, "There is nothing we can do. It is overpowering him. However, I'm sure he's prepared."

She couldn't understand how he was so calm. The thing was sending beams and striking him. "I can't stand and watch! He's going to die!" She caught him turning to look at her and seemed to scream. The fox like creature faced her. "If you give up, it's over. However, you still have a chance to change everything against all odds. It's inevitable, all this, but you can still change it."

Never once did his face change wether he was speaking or watching. As a light came on, she covered her ears and shut her eyes panicking not understanding the circumstances. "_You_ have the power to change this all, to fix it." That gave her glimmer of hope. Was there truly a chance or was he deluding them? "Really?" She needed to know. She needed to help him. She refused to watch him die. Not when she had a chance to fix all of this.

He fell, still conscious, head first. "Can I truly make a difference. For someone like me, is it possible? Can I avoid this?" "Of course." That was the reply of the creature, sure and confident. At least she believed it was. His tone never changed. He continued, "If you want, you can make a contract with me and become a magical girl!" She felt her resolve strengthen. She looked up to answer him... and woke up in shock.

She was still in bed, no magical boy fighting a clockwork creature. No city wrecked beyond repair frozen in time. No fox like creature. Just her bed and room. She sighed in relief. "So it was just a dream..." She felt glad no one was actually dying, no one offering strange contracts to save any one. No promises to save the world. Just daily life.

Now awake, the sun was shining and she would need to go to school. Downstairs, her father was cutting rope tomatoes from the plant on which it grew. "Good morning father." "Good morning Altria." "Where's mom?" "Satsuya's already in the room. Go and help them." "Okay!" She dashed off to find her mother.

She walked into the room to find her brother, Satsuya trying to wake their mother up. She flung the window sills from their place allowing sunlight to come through illuminating the room. She flung off her mother's blanket causing the said woman to roll around covering her eyes to hopefully sleep longer.

She held up her hands defensively soon realizing it was only her children. Now awake, both mother and daughter changed and settled to their daily routine of brushing, washing, and eating. And so, the time spent together allowed a small talk between silly topics of love and school.

Right now, she forgot all about her strange dream. The simple morning routine helped her calm her nerves and feel more comfy with a healthy breakfast and bonding time. And with that, her energetic mother went to work bidding goodbye to those in the household.

"Well, Altria, you need to hurry." "Oh! Well, see you later." She ran to get her bag and rushed out to get to school. Everything from the clear sky, rustling leaves, and even the brilliant sunshine made everything look wonderful. When's he got to the entryway, she met up with Kerry and Hitomi.

Kerry jested, "Ah Altria. You're always so slow. Nice ribbon by the way." She sighed. "I'm not slow. I just forgot." On the road to school, the 3 joked and played around along the river streaming peacefully.

Hitomi seemed interested about her mother's advice for love so she told her, "Well, she said you should confess in person, not use love letters." Hitomi turned to face her. "Your mom is so cool. She really is a gorgeous career woman."

Kerry took advantage of that and slyly replied, "Your jelly aren't you? Hmm?" She sighed like a dreamy lovesick child. "It would be kinda interesting to get a love letter though." "So you want to be popular like Hitomi here?" "Kerry! That's not true!" He ignored her saying, "You must have learned secrets from your mother. So shameless!"

She dodged his grab only for Kerry to turn while Hitomi watched their childish behavior. "Don't you dare try to make yourself popular. You'll be my bride." At that, Hitomi turned a bit stiff. She coughed getting their attention.

Soon, everyone was in class. The homeroom teacher started, "Today, I have something very important to say to all of you. Do you like your fried eggs fully cooked or half cooked?" She pointed at a random student sitting in the front. Stammering he replied, "W-w-well either way is f-f-fine."

"Of course! It would be wrong to assume if this had anything to do with the hotness of a girl!" The teacher continued passionately, "Girls. Pease do not date boys who like theirs half cooked. And boys, don't insist on finding something wrong with your fried eggs."

She seemed to regain her composure now smiling and standing up. "I have a new transfer student to introduce to you. Please come in, Gilgamesh-san." As he walked in, the interest of girls was clear. He did not speak a word and did not turn to look at the class while he walked.

Altria felt strange. Did she ever see him somewhere before? Then realization struck, she saw him in her dream. He was the boy with the shield fighting the creature. "Please introduce yourself." Requested the teacher now that Gilgamesh was facing the class. "My name is Gilgamesh Ea. Nice to meet you." Altria noticed how his tone was always the same cold tone going along with the mask he wore.

The teacher wrote his name on the board but was corrected by him as she made a mistake. He bowed politely as you were supposed to in Japanese culture and claps and "Oohs" went around. He turned to look at her and she felt awkward with this new attention. She shifted uncomfortably but tried not to show it.

At lunch, many crowded around his desk asking questions like, "Where did you go to school before?" Etc. Hitomi said, "He is so mysterious." Kerry took his eyes off of him to ask, "Hey Altria, do you know him? It seems like he has been staring at you for a while." She smiled sheepishly starting, "Well... Um..." She had no idea what to say. Saying you saw someone in a dream isn't exactly normal.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit nervous and don't feel well." He clutched his head as if he had a headache. "I'm going to go to the nurse for a moment." The others moved away a bit but replied cheerily, "Then let me take you." "Ah! Me too." "It's okay. Don't worry about it." And he stood up from the chair. "I'll try asking the person who's in charge." And walked off to her direction.

She was a bit startled but hid it very quickly. "Do you need something?" "Altria Pendragon. You are the class nurse right?" That caught her off guard. "Yeah." "Can you take me to the nurse's office?"

And thus led to the event of stares following them through glass windows whiled the two went down the hall to the nurse's office. "Excuse me but how did you know I'm the class nurse?" It seemed strange. They never met in reality yet he seemed to know about her despite just meeting her.

He did not reply for a moment. "Ms. Saotome told me." "Oh really? The nurse's office is-" "This way right?" He had cut her off mid sentence and he was right. "Yeah, you're right. I do wonder, did you know where it was to begin with?" No reply. "Ea-san?" "Just call me Gil." "Gil?" "What's the matter?" "It's a pretty fancy name." No response. Suddenly, he whirled around to face her.

"Altria Pendragon. Do you believe your life is precious? Do you believe your friends and family are important to you?" "Yeah. Of course they matter!" "Really?" "Yes. Why would I lie?" Now, she was somewhat pissed. First you ignore, then whirl around like your mad and now you start questioning. She wanted to tell that to him but said nothing calming herself down. No use getting mad.

"I see. Then don't think about becoming someone you are not." For a moment, he looked guilty. "If you do, you will lose everything." She stared at him like he was spewing out crazy words and was a mad man. "Then all you need to do is be you. Please keep being you." And he turned once again and continued to the nurse's office.

Everyday, Gilgamesh managed to impress the class. He was very intelligent and great at sports of all fields. He broke some records and for some reason, he kept staring and taking glances at her causing her to hide behind Kerry occasionally.

During the sports, no one noticed a strange fox like creature hidden in the bushes observing carefully.

A/N: This is a collab with my bro umm... Elsword pro I believe. He's feeding me genius (mostly) ideas and helping me write. So a shoutout to him. And I need a beta. Desperately. And press the review button down there. And the follow and fav button. It's not so hard. And don't point out this is like a rewrite because I already know. Most of the dialogue is taken from the anime and altered, but similar. I am watching while typing so yeah... It's going to take a long time. Very long.

I'll hopefully update Ep1 part 2 quickly is possible. Ep1 goes until 14:20 approx. for those who want to compare. And review. Really.

And is Kuubey a guy or gal? I'm not sure. Someone tell me. Contract? ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ XD


	2. Chapter 2

I need reviews! Reviews people! They make the world go round! I think someone is going to kill me for not updating for a while. Amazingly, I was kinda busy. O.O I think someone is really mad at me for not updating. Q.Q I do have 4 followers... I now have motivation again! Thank you followers and vortexgirl for encouraging me to write this! And reminding me...

And Kyoko is not changing. Or else it would be awkward. Since the only person Kerry can't get along with is really Kirei... And Kyuubey is Kirei... as an incubator... Since it would be fun... And it is amazingly compatible... Crazy people...

**-Episode 1- Part 2-**

Inside the cafe, Altria tried to explain to Kerry and Hitomi, but the response was, "What does that mean?" She sighed mentally slapping herself. "So you don't get what's going on." The unexpected retort was, "She's good at everything! She can't be that much of a nut job!"

She cringed at Kerry's next exaggeration,"How badly does she want to be remembered!?" She could've swore he was bipolar. One moment of praise then of criticism. Or it could be mood swings. Nah. Probably bipolar she decided. "Is that supposed to be moe?!"

Hitoshi smiled sheepishly as Kiritsugu placed his head between his crossed arms, face down. "Are you sure you never met Ea-san before mad this is the first time?" "Hmm... Well assuming I am completely sane," "What? Is their another you who is completely insane?" "I did kinda see him in my dreams last night."

Their reactions were anticipated as they burst out laughing. "So you want to be remembered too?" "Come on Kerry! I'm concerned about this! Gee." "I don't see any other possibility. This is fate!" She face palmed at his foolishness.

"You met him after traveling beyond time and space. What a destiny!" She really felt like kicking him so he would quit it now. Hitomi wasn't laughing now and asked, "What happened in this dream of yours?"

She pondered for a moment, replying, "I don't remember much. It was a very strange dream." "Well, maybe you have met Ea somewhere before." Hitomi still had the same kind smile and helpfulness Kerry you never get. "You may not remember it now, but you may still have an impression in your heart. That may be why he appeared in your dream."

She wandered off for a moment before hearing Kiritsugu's comment, "Don't you think that's too good to be true? Total coincidence." "Possibly. Oh, look at the time. Excuse me, I need to leave now."

"Piano lessons? Japanese dance?" "I need to study tea." She packed her belongings. "We'll be tested soon so I don't know how much studying we're going to be doing there." "Must be nice to be born into a middle class family."

Altria got up. "We should get going too." He leaned over asking, "Can we go to the CD store on the way to home?" "Okay. You just want to get Kamjio again, huh?" She smiled knowing full well Kerry wasn't exactly great with these things. His mind would think crazy things.

He smiled sheepishly saying, "Well, probably." The three exited the shop and at the elevator, they waved and said, "Good bye," to Hitomi as she left.

Deep within the restricted section of the mall, a nimble, expressionless fox like creature was running for his(?) life avoiding bullets shot at him. It slid and fell but managed to regain its footing to escape in time. He had lost his killer for the time being. He knew better than to test his luck though. The killer was still after him.

Back at the store, Altria and Kiritsugu were listening to the different music pieces they could hear with headphones. She nodded her head to the beat subconsciously before hearing _help. _She removed the headphones frowning a bit. Then the voice came again, _help, Altria! _She looked around for the source._ Help me! _She frowned more now heading to look for the source.

Kiritsugu noticed and removed his headphones to see what she was going to do. Altria climbed the stairs reaching a part going under renovation. "Who? Who is that?" _Help_! She faced the door to the renovating area. She went in, looking carefully so nothing would go wrong. "Where are you? _Who_ are you?" _Help_! The ceiling tile above her shook as rubble fell.

She took several steps back in caution, as it fell and revealed a fox-like creature, bloody and injured all over the place. The cuts on its body were numerous and it breathed heavily as one would when running for a long time. She went over and picked it up, asking, "Was it you?" It only replied, mouth unmoving, _help... _She saw chains clatter onto the floor and Gilgamesh standing up before her in a strange outfit. "Gilgamesh?"

He was wearing some of the most absurd things she ever saw. He looked prepared for combat, wearing a circular, no, diamond shaped shield. His face was expressionless as usual and he seemed to have a killing intent on the creature. He word pieces of armor around his chest, arms and legs. Underneath was white shoes, canvas pants so it would not tear easily, and a canvas shirt also. In a sense, his armor was like that of a knight in medieval times with somewhat of a more modern impression beneath.

"Leave him alone." The cold words left her stunned especially at what she was seeing. "He's injured though. Don't be so mean and rude to him!" "It is none of your business." "He asked me for help." Was her counter reply. "I heard him! He said he wants my help!" He stepped closer. "Really?" He looked intimidating staring down at her but she refused to be scared. The chains shook ever so slightly making a soft jingling sound in the back.

An uncomfortable silence passed with the two staring at each other. Suddenly, smoke LR something passed between the two coming from a hose in Kiritsugu's hands. "Hurry! Come here!" "Kerry!" She rushed over to see him carrying a fire extinguisher. He tossed it away carelessly as the two with the creature in toll running away, escaping Gilgamesh the cosplayer. That was closest thing that he looked like in her mind, so it settled.

He raised his arm and the smoke or whatever was blown away in strong winds. Suddenly, the background and scenery changed into that with a butterfly motif. It circled slowly and began increasing and increasing. The corridor became blurry as butterflies embraced the ever changing scenery from a scene in what looked like Paris to what seemed to be a hall in a dream. He stared into it as "paper" ripped a hole in itself to allow him to see.

It decided on a graveyard, full of graves and of course, butterflies. "What on earth is he doing!? Dressing up while trying to kill someone!" Kerry screamed toward her gesturing at the... thing as they ran to escape. "By the way, what's in your arms? That's not a doll right? Is it an animal?" "I don't know. I don't know. I do know I have to help it!" The scene suddenly changed to one full of butterflies, misplaced fences, hills, and graves.

"What? Where is the emergency exit? Where are we?" His voice was laced with confusion. "What is going on? Why are the halls changing so dramatically?" They seemed to be spinning in circles in an unfamiliar place. "I've had enough! What is going on here?" "There's something there!" They saw shadows but upon closer inspection, it was cotton balls with mustaches on them.

The scenes rapidly changed as if to tell a story that they were unfamiliar with. The cotton ball minions of something moved closer with its stick legs to surround them. They moved closer together unsure of what was going to happen. Many more appeared and the "legs" were what looked like cylinders with butterflies on the bottom.

"This isn't real right? Altria, I'm having a nightmare right?" She said nothing as chains broke and shook wildly as with the rest of the scene. Then a sudden explosion of light killed all the menacing creatures and left them unharmed. "That was quite dangerous but you are alright now." They turned to find the source of the voice only to see a white haired, red eyed girl smiling toward them white jewel in hand.

"Wow, you saved Kirei? Thank you. He is an important friend of mine." "I heard him speak. He spoke right in my mind." "I see. Judging by your uniforms I assume you are students from Mitakihara. Are you second years?" Kerry blinked asking, "Who are you?" The mysterious woman smiled saying, "Right, I need to introduce myself first. But before that," She looked up at the twisted "sky" drawing a circle with her foot. She spun doing what seemed to be a dance. She tossed the gem into the air and caught it between her hands. "I need to take care of something."

Light exploded from the gem enveloping them. The woman transformed, wearing a strange white and red attire. (Imagine Mami's clothes and turn it white and red) She stood on top of pile. She jumped up at an impossible height and guns, a whole field of them, appeared behind her. With a wave of her hand, they all fired away. "Amazing." They were both left speechless.

The hall distorted back to normal and Gilgamesh appeared above to right in front of them. The woman explained, "The witch has already fled. If you want to go after her, go as soon as possible. I won't get in your way this time." He spoke, "I need to deal with someone else." "I don't think you understand, huh? What I actually mean is I won't kill you this time."

He tensed, rising his head a bit higher. "You don't want to get in trouble if you don't need to right?" She was still smiling. They both stared at each other for a while before he turned his back to leave. He jumped off the crate he was on, leaving them. Kiritsugu and Altria sighed in relief. The woman took care of Kirei and healed him till he was moving properly again wiggling around.

His beady red eyes opened as he stood to face the woman. "Thank you, Irisviel! You saved me!" Irisviel said, "You should thank these two girls here. I was just passing by." He moved much faster than they thought possible for some... thing his size. "Thank you so much! My name is Kirei." "So you were asking for help?" "You are right Altria Pendragon. And Kiritsugu Emiya too."

They were shocked. "How do you know our names?" Kerry was suspicious, not that anyone blamed him after today's events. "There is something I want you to do for me." "Something?" "I want you to make contracts with me to become Puella magi and Puer magi!" He smiled and she couldn't help but think there was darkness behind this.

A/N: Puer means boy in Latin as Puella means girl in the same language. I hope you enjoyed and this will be my main story now so enjoy! The wishes, of the followers will be granted! Okay now that Kirei impression is over, I hope you enjoyed and wait till next time!

He woke up from his bed. What the hell was that? He would never go that far except for the man who he called friend. He sighed and got out of bed.

In the Clock Tower, a certain time twisting, bending wizard was smiling. Another timeline. Interesting... He would definitely enjoy it...

A/N: Yup! This story is just a dream of a certain someone and more! I'm sure it is quite obvious who the two who are.


End file.
